


After the festival

by Joe007



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe007/pseuds/Joe007
Summary: A re-imagining of the Post festival conversation between Makoto and Ren, as if they were a real couple in a relationship and Ren isn't just being spoken too.Something small to get me back into writing. I actually liked writing this so I guess that means it worked somewhat.As always input greatly appreciated.You can also follow me on twitter if you fancy, sporadic life and fic updates:https://twitter.com/joehenplaysP5?s=20
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 32





	After the festival

October 26th  _ Wednesday _

Late Afternoon

_ Last day of School festival  _

_ Shujin Academy _

_ School Rooftop _

It was a late afternoon in Tokyo, and as the moderate cloud cover threatened to block the setting sun, the school rooftop was as quiet as it always was. The only sounds being the occasional breeze whistling through the fence that surrounded the building, and some pigeons that frequented the roof for food or shelter.

This particular day they found neither, as sounds from the doorway disturbed the birds onto neighbouring rooftops. As the noises grew louder, a boy’s and a girl’s voice could be picked out. The doorway opened, and two students stepped out into the open space, finally free from the hustle and bustle of school life. 

The pair was Makoto Nijiima and Ren Amamiya. With them being opposite parts of the school hierarchy; the council president and the school delinquent had to hide their relationship from all but their closest friends. The closed rooftop being the only place they could be together openly.

“I made a fool of myself, the post festival party has never felt that long before.” said Makoto, sounding distraught. Her face was in her hands as she walked onto the rooftop.

“I thought you’d fainted standing up at first, that question caught you completely off guard.” Said Ren

“I just didn't expect it after Akechi had left! I was ready to relax around you for the night.”

She paused as she composed herself a little better. Leaning against an old desk, she turned to Ren.

“By the way, I’m surprised you were able to say what you did back there, about love.”

“Well, you were in trouble, so I said the first thing that came to my head.” He smiled broadly. As he put down his bag and walked over. “Worked perfectly too.”

“I was at a complete loss for words.” She moved closer, held his hand, and gave it a loving squeeze. “You really helped me… Thank you.” 

They both sat down on the desk, and stared through the security fences and the setting sun. The orange light contrasted against the grey skyline gave a clash of colour that they both now stared at, appreciating the break from their hectic lives.

Makoto continued. “For someone who jokes so much, whenever any of us are in need, you can always be relied on to help out.” She put her fist under her chin and thought for a moment “ You know, my sister always says if I get married, my husband should be someone dependable like that.”

She jumped, having only just realised what those words meant.

“Oh um, wait! Forget I said that!”

Ren beamed and pulled her closer “Husband hey, I like the sound of that.”

She groaned “Please, I don’t need any more embarrassments tonight.”

They stayed side by side, sitting on the desk for a bit longer. The beautiful autumn sky was desperately making its last attempts to brighten the crowded rooftops. They wouldn’t have long left up here.

“Maybe, that does sound good.” Makoto said after a while. Leaning her head against his shoulder.

  
  


As the last glimpse of warmth started to fade away, they stretched and gathered their few things. As Makoto looked fondly around at the skyline, Ren caught on to something.

“So, how was your last Shujin school festival?”

She looked at him and smiled. “Well, despite the last two days, the post festival party certainly made up for it. Particularly, one handsome student made it quite the unforgettable one.”

“Yeah the DJ was pretty entertaining.”

She laughed out loud. “Ren, I’m trying to be serious.” But her smile gave her emotions away.

She continued. “I want to thank him with something.” She grabbed a small container out of her bag. ”If he’d accept this.”

As he took the box, he opened it to see some homemade pastries, and on further inspection, he saw they were donuts.

“Dad and I used to cook these together, and when I was thinking of something to get you I wanted it to be more personal.” She grew quieter as he tasted one. When he didn't immediately react she grew more anxious ”If you don’t like them, I can always-”

  
  


“No, they’re perfect.” And indeed they were, to him. “It's just…” 

Ren paused as he ran his emotions through his head, he put the box down and stood up. Taking her hands, he looked straight to Makoto. ”I so rarely get anything given to me. For the past year I’ve only ever had things taken away… It’s amazing to have something given to me with such love and care, from someone I love and care for so much. I wouldn’t have believed this was happening a few months ago.”

“Well, it is happening.” Makoto said, holding his hands tighter as she moved even closer. 

And she nearly whispered “And I hope this is the first of many gifts I give to you…”

And as they finally leaned into one another to share a long awaited kiss, the tension both had been holding melted away completely. Hidden away, no thoughts on if anybody would catch them. Their secret was safe from everyone, except some pigeons and the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had a terrible summer. Due to many number of things and being quite ill. I've not got nearly as many things done that'd I'd like to. But I wasn't going to end the summer having done absolutely no new pieces. So now there's this, an idea I had months ago. All written today, the last day of summer.


End file.
